


Reisekatalog - Mittelerde

by Geronimo_my_fandoms



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, all the places are included, but for middle earth, it's a travel brochure
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_my_fandoms/pseuds/Geronimo_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedes Jahr geht es in den Urlaub an die gleichen Orte. Wie wäre es aber mal mit Mittelerde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Einführung

**Reisekatalog - Mittelerde**  
  
Die jährlichen Urlaubsziele sind Ihnen zu langweilig? Sie wollen nicht mehr nur jedes Jahr in die angrenzenden Länder fahren oder Verwandtenbesuche machen?  
Dann ist dieser Reisekatalog genau das Richtige für Sie, denn dieses Jahr wird Ihre Reise nach... Mittelerde gehen!


	2. Lothlorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erstes Reiseziel: Lothlorien

**Lothlorien**  
  
Sie haben etwas gegen Schnee und Blätter sind Ihnen an Bäumen lieber, als auf der Straße?  
  
Dann hat unsere Reiseagentur genau das richtige Angebot für Sie. Eine Reise nach Lothlorien! Dieses Land ist perfekt für Baumfanatiker aller Art, denn hier gibt es große Bäume, dicke Bäume, wundervolle Bäume, wo Sie nur hinsehen…Bäume, die alle frei zur Verfügung stehen (solange sie dabei nicht verletzt oder in anderer Hinsicht zerstört werden).  
  
 **Ausrüstung und wünschenswerte Vorkenntnisse:**  
  
Es wäre natürlich hervorragend, wenn Sie Sindarin in Wort und Schrift fließend beherrschen. Sollte dem nicht so sein, können Sie unser Angebot nutzen und einen persönlichen Dolmetscher bekommen. Was Ihre Kleidung angeht, ist Ihnen freie Hand gelassen, aber T-Shirt und Jeans sind in Lothlorien nicht gerade angebrachte Kleidung. Wenn Sie sich also nicht zum Affen machen wollen und das Ansehen unseres Unternehmen ruinieren wollen, wird Ihnen eine angemessene Garderobe vor Ort zur Verfügung gestellt.  
  
 **Wetter:**  
  
Die Bäume sind hier immergrün (oder eher immergolden). Also lassen Sie Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe ruhig zu Hause. In Lothlorien sind es meistens angenehme 23°C und es regnet so gut wie nie, es sei denn die Herrin Galadriel befiehlt es.  
  
 **Highlights:**  
  
Ein Highlight ist es für unsere Besucher jedes Jahr, wenn sie auf Bäumen schlafen dürfen. Ja – Sie haben richtig gehört, in Lothlorien schlafen Sie, ganz nach Art der Elben, auf Plattformen in Bäumen. Auf diesen Plattformen gibt es übrigens keine Geländer, also wäre Schwindelfreiheit ein Vorteil für Sie. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie auch den hauseigenen Kletterpark ausprobieren. Hier gibt der Sicherheitschef Haldir Ihnen alle Anweisungen und passt auf, dass nichts passiert.   
Jeder kann natürlich seinen Urlaub selbst gestalten, aber ein weiteres Highlight ist für die Besucher von Lothlorien die im Reisepreis inbegriffene Zukunftsvorhersage (oder auch nicht). Näheres dazu wird Ihnen vor Ort von Galadriel erklärt werden  
  
 **Versicherung:**  
  
Sie sollten auf jeden Fall eine Auslands-Krankenversicherung besitzen. Diese übernimmt im Falle eines Absturzes, der mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit stattfinden wird, alle Unfallkosten.  
  
 **Tipps:**  
  
Bitte verhalten Sie sich respektvoll gegenüber den Elben und besonders vor Galadriel und Celeborn (die beiden sind sozusagen die Herrscher des Landes). Und bitte werden Sie auch nicht handgreiflich gegenüber den Elben, denn die Polizei, angeführt vom Sicherheitschef Haldir, greift sehr schnell auch mit Waffengewalt durch.  
  
Jetzt wünscht Ihnen unser Unternehmen viel Spaß in Lothlorien und einen angenehmen, entspannenden Urlaub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die ersten Kapitel sind noch sehr kurz, sie werden aber gegen Ende etwas länger


	3. Städteurlaub - Minas Tirith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und zur Feier des Tages: Minas Tirith

**Städteurlaub - Minas Tirith**  
  
Wald ist nichts für Sie und Sie mögen lieber weiße Steine?  
  
Auch das ist kein Problem für unser Unternehmen. Machen Sie doch einfach eine Reise nach Minas Tirith ins wunderschöne Gondor. Hier gibt es alles was das Herz begehrt. Und außerdem ist diese einzigartige Stadt aus weißem Stein gefertigt. Wirklich einmalig mit Staunen und beeindruckt werden inklusive.  
  
**Ausrüstung und wünschenswerte Vorkenntnisse:**  
  
Für diesen Urlaub müssen Sie keine fremden Sprachen beherrschen. Auch was die Kleidung angeht, kann man in dieser Stadt fast alles tragen. Aber auch hier gilt: Wenn Sie nicht allzu sehr auffallen wollen, stellen wir Ihnen die Kleidung für Ihren Urlaub bereit. Bitte vergessen Sie nicht Ihre Wanderschuhe. Die Stadt besteht aus 7 Ringen und ist mit viel Laufarbeit verbunden (Ihre Unterkunft wird wahrscheinlich im 5. Ring sein). Sollten Sie sich für eine Tagestour nach Mordor entscheiden, wäre es auch ganz praktisch, wenn Sie mit Waffen umgehen könnten (egal welcher Art).  
  
**Wetter:**  
  
Da in dieser Stadt (leider) keine Elbenmagie mit dem Wetter spielt, können wir Ihnen für nichts garantieren. Das Wetter in Minas Tirith ist meistens sonnig und warm, da es ja sehr weit im Süden liegt, aber auch hier gibt es plötzliche Regenschauer und Gewitter.  
  
**Highlights:**  
  
In dieser Stadt weiß man gar nicht wo man anfangen soll. Jeden Mittwoch ist hier ein Markt mit wunderbaren Ständen. Sie könnten auch Bungeejumping von einer Klippe mitten in der Stadt probieren. Eine Besichtigung der Zitadelle samt Treffen mit König Aragorn ist natürlich auch im Reisepreis. Bei Ihrer Audienz können Sie alle Fragen loswerden, die Sie zu Minas Tirith haben. Es bieten sich auch Tagestouren nach Ithilien, Osgiliath oder auch Mordor an. Wenn Ihnen das nicht gefällt, dann hat Minas Tirith auch eine Bibliothek (die größte in ganz Mittelerde), wo Sie jedes beliebige Buch ausleihen können, solange Sie es nicht beschädigen (das könnte ziemlich viel für Sie kosten, das Unternehmen übernimmt in solch einem Falle keinerlei Zahlungen). In Minas Tirith können Sie auch die einmalige Geschichte der Ringgefährten in einem eigens dazu errichteten Museum entdecken.  
  
**Versicherung:**  
  
Auch bei dieser Reise wäre eine Auslands-Krankenversicherung von Nöten, da die Reiseagentur nicht garantieren kann, ob nicht vielleicht doch noch ein paar Orks umherstreifen und auch wenn Sie sich zu einer Tagestour nach Mordor entscheiden, können wir nicht für Ihr Überleben garantieren.  
  
**Tipps:**  
  
Auch hier bitte keine Handgreiflichkeiten. Minas Tirith verfügt über eine sehr gute Polizei, die sich die Turmwache nennt und für den Schutz des Königs sorgt. Ein guter Tipp: Bei Besuchen auf dem Markt immer Ihren Geldbeutel im Blick behalten! Außerdem, denken Sie bitte an das Seil, falls Sie Bungeejumping machen sollten und machen Sie unser Unternehmen nicht lächerlich!  
  
Und nun wünschen wir Ihnen einen angenehmen Städtetripp!


	4. Grünwald - Düsterwald - Eryn Lasgalen

**Grünwald - Düsterwald - Eryn Lasgalen**  
  
Lothlorien mit seinen eintönigen, immer gleichen Bäumen ist nichts für Sie und Sie mögen dunkle Bäume, alte Ruinen und Spinnenweben?  
  
Dann ist hier das Angebot für Sie: Eine Reise in den Düsterwald (oder auch Grünwald oder Eryn Lasgalen)! Hier gibt es alles für Naturliebhaber: Bäume, Büsche, seltene Insekten und schwarze Eichhörnchen. Es gibt sogar Berge und auch für die Freunde der alten Mauern ist was dabei!  
  
 **Ausrüstung und wünschenswerte Vorkenntnisse:**  
  
Für diesen Urlaub wäre es von Vorteil, wenn Sie fließend Sindarin sprechen und schreiben könnten. Sollten Sie dies nicht beherrschen, bekommen Sie natürlich auch hier einen persönlichen Dolmetscher, der Ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Die beste Kleidung für diesen Urlaub besteht vor allen Dingen aus grünen und braunen Stoffen, mit denen Sie im Wald nicht auffallen. Da der Grünwald sehr (wirklich seehr) groß ist, wären ein Rucksack und Wanderschuhe auch nicht fehl in Ihrem Reisekoffer. Auch für diesen Urlaub ist ein sicherer Umgang mit Waffen gewünscht (egal welcher Art).  
  
 **Wetter:**  
  
Im Grünwald ist es meistens eher warm und stickig. Das Blätterdach ist sehr dicht, so kommt kein Regen auf den Waldboden. Für Menschen, die gerne auf alles vorbereitet sind, empfehlen wir trotzdem einen Mantel oder Umhang mitzunehmen, da es in den Bergen auch schnell kalt werden kann.  
  
 **Highlights:**  
  
In diesem Wald können Sie viel machen. Unsere Besucher sind jedes Jahr begeistert von einer Führung durch das Schloss des Elbenkönigs und einem exklusiven Meeting mit ihm und seinem Sohn Legolas. Auch Ihre Unterkunft wird in der Nähe des Schlosses sein. Thranduil (der Elbenkönig) feiert sehr gerne Feste und sollte eines während Ihrer Anwesenheit stattfinden (sehr wahrscheinlich sogar), sind Sie natürlich herzlich dazu eingeladen. Ein weiteres Highlight auf Ihrer Reise könnte auch ein Ausflug in die Ruinen von Dol Guldur werden. Für diesen Ausflug empfiehlt unser Unternehmen vorher eine kleine Einführung in Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf von Legolas persönlich. Wenn Sie den Fortgeschrittenenkurs besuchen (auch von Legolas), können Sie danach sogar mit den Elben zusammen eine Spinnenjagd veranstalten. Bei dem Thema Jagd: Im Grünwald gibt es die einzigartigen weißen Hirsche, auf die mehrmals im Jahr Jagd gemacht wird. Auch hier dürfen Sie teilnehmen. Wenn Sie eher auf Wandern stehen, können Sie auch eine Tour durch die Berge des Grünwaldes machen oder die Waldmenschen besuchen.  
  
 **Versicherung:**  
  
Wie bei eigentlich jedem Reiseziel sollten Sie eine Auslands-Krankenversicherung abgeschlossen haben. Diese kommt bei Verletzungen auf, die zum Beispiel durch den Kampf mit den Spinnen entstanden sind. Von Vorteil wäre auch eine Lebensversicherung, da das Unternehmen bei Besuchen der Waldmenschen oder von Dol Guldur nicht für Ihre Sicherheit aufkommen kann. Eine Risiko-Lebensversicherung wäre in solch einem Falle auch ganz gut.  
  
 **Tipps:**  
  
Mit Thranduil ist nicht zu Spaßen. Er ist ein sehr misstrauischer Elb, also tun Sie nichts Falsches und ziehen das Ansehen unseres Unternehmens nicht in den Schmutz. Auch für die Spinnen müssen wir unsere Warnung aussprechen. Die Spinnen sind übergroße, achtäugige, haarige Wesen mit einem Giftstachel! Eine Anti-Spinnenphobie-Therapie ist ein großer Vorteil. Und ein geheimer Tipp unseres Unternehmens: Schauen Sie sich die wirklich wunderschönen schwarzen Schmetterlinge an!  
  
Lassen Sie sich nicht von den Gefahren abschrecken! Eine schöne entspannende Reise!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heute gehts nach Moria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt, dass so lang nichts kam, aber Klausuren und Schule und so waren recht heftig in den letzten Tagen.  
> In Gedenken an Christopher Lee.

**Moria**  
  
Sie sind lieber unter dem Berg und wollten schon immer Zwerge bei der Arbeit beobachten?  
  
Dann ist dieser Ort genau das richtige Ziel für Sie. Ein Ausflug nach Moria. In der alten Mithril-Mine können Sie erstmalig Zwerge bei der Arbeit zuschauen. Wenn Sie Edelsteine und deren Bearbeitung mögen, dann sind Sie hier richtig!  
  
 **Ausrüstung und wünschenswerte Vorkenntnisse:**  
  
Viel wissen müssen Sie für den Urlaub in Moria nicht. Die Zwerge sind sehr knausrig was ihre Sprache angeht, also ist es sowieso sehr selten, wenn jemand die geheime Sprache der Zwerge, Khuzdul, spricht. Sie sollten vielleicht wissen, dass Zwerge sehr klein sind (aber das ist so gut wie jedem bekannt). Die Mine wurde früher von einem Balrog und ein paar Orks bewohnt, also wäre es sehr gut, wenn Sie mit einer Axt umgehen können (diese wird Ihnen von den Zwergen gestellt). Ihre Kleidung muss nicht sehr dick sein, aber Wanderschuhe sollten auf jeden Fall in Ihrem Reisegepäck enthalten sein. Wenn Sie Angst haben, von einem herabfallenden Stein getroffen zu werden, ist ein Helm sehr praktisch, aber nehmen Sie bitte keinen Bauhelm, der würde Sie (und unser Unternehmen) sehr lächerlich aussehen lassen.  
  
 **Wetter** :  
  
In den Minen Morias ist es sehr warm und stickig, es ist schließlich eine Mine. Außerdem werden die Feuer der Zwerge Sie immer warm halten. Es gibt an diesem Ort kein Regen und kein Schnee, den gibt es nur vor den Toren. Auch Sonnenlicht werden Sie bei diesem Urlaub eher weniger sehen.  
  
 **Highlights:**  
  
In den Minen können Sie alles über Mithril erfahren. Moria ist die größte Abbaustätte von Mithril in ganz Mittelerde. Sie haben die Möglichkeit, hier alles über Abbau und Verarbeitung von Mithril zu lernen. Vielleicht entwerfen Sie sogar Ihr eigenes Schmuckstück aus Mithril. Hier wird aber nicht nur Mithril abgebaut, auch Diamanten und andere Edelsteine können Sie hier finden. Aber in Moria gibt es nicht nur Angebote für den Steinsucher. Sie können ebenfalls einen Abenteuer-Ritt in einer Lore machen. In der Zwergenstadt können Sie natürlich auch den Markt besuchen. Wenn Sie Glück haben, sehen Sie vielleicht sogar eine der seltenen Zwergenfrauen. Sollten Sie nicht an Höhenangst leiden, können Sie auch einen Spaziergang über die Brücke von Kazhad-Dum machen. Am Ende der Brücke können Sie eine Tafel besuchen, die an Gandalfs Sturz mit dem Balrog von der Brücke erinnert. Ein spezielles Angebot nur für unsere Bucher, sind auch die Besuche die Sie den Bergwerken abstatten können. Hier wird es für Sie Führungen von Zwergen durch ihren täglichen Arbeitsplatz geben.  
  
 **Versicherung:**  
  
Eine Reiseversicherung mit allem Drum und Dran eignet sich für die Reise nach Moria am besten. Ebenso können Sie eine Haftpflichtversicherung abschließen, da Zwerge ziemlich schnell davon ausgehen können, dass Sie ihnen etwas gestohlen haben.  
  
 **Tipps:**  
  
Bitte stehlen Sie den Zwergen keine Diamanten oder sonstige Edelsteine. Dann würden die zukünftigen Reisegäste wohl nicht mehr sehr freundlich aufgenommen werden. Außerdem sollten Sie diese Reise nicht antreten, wenn Sie Klaustrophob oder Ähnliches sind, genau wie wenn Sie Angst vor herabfallenden Steinen haben, die Sie am Kopf treffen könnten.  
  
Unser Reiseteam wünscht Ihnen eine entspannende kleine Reise!


	6. Auenland - Hobbingen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf zum Besuch unserer lieben kleinen Hobbits :)

**Auenland - Hobbingen**

Sie mögen es eher klein und rund und Sie lieben essen, außerdem wollten Sie schon immer der Allergrößte sein?  
  
Dann passt dieses Angebot perfekt zu Ihnen: Eine kleine Reise ins Auenland. Und wenn hier klein steht, dann ist wirklich alles klein. Im Auenland lässt es sich immer aushalten. Vor allem im Sommer gibt es hier goldene Felder, grüne Wälder, klare Bäche und immer liegt ein Hauch Gras in der Luft.  
  
 **Ausrüstung und wünschenswerte Vorkenntnisse:**  
  
Im Auenland brauchen Sie weder Waffen noch irgendwelche sonderlichen Vorkenntnisse. Das alles wäre nur unnötiger Ballast (bei Besuch von Frodo Beutlin, nehmen Sie die Waffen bitte doch mit, dann geht es nämlich um Ihr Überleben). Packen Sie lieber ein gutes Buch und eine Pfeife mit etwas Tabak ein. Der Trend im Auenland liegt zurzeit bei alten Hemden, braunen Cordhosen und Hosenträgern. Für Damen eignen sich auch einfache Baumwollkleider. Vergessen Sie Ihre Taschentücher nicht, denn Taschentücher sind ein großes Statussymbol bei den Hobbits. Hier ist auch in aller Öffentlichkeit Gähnen oder Rülpser von sich geben erlaubt. Sie sehen, im Auenland muss man noch nicht mal Verhaltensregeln kennen.  
  
 **Wetter:**  
  
Für das Auenland ist großartiges Wetter angesagt. Kleine Einwohner, große Temperaturen, mit ab und zu mal einem kleinen Regenschauer. Bei einer Abkühlung im Wasser, denken Sie daran nicht ins Wasser zu springen, hier ist halt alles ein bisschen kleiner.  
  
 **Highlights:**  
  
Groß ist hier zwar nicht viel, aber es dürfte Ihnen nicht schwerfallen high zu werden. Dazu beitragen tut unter anderem das berühmteste Pfeifenkraut in ganz Mittelerde: Langgrundblatt, auch Alter Tobi genannt. Also unbedingt etwas davon holen! Ebenso gibt es im Auenland die besten Kneipen, Bars und Restaurants. Am besten bekannt ist das Bier des Grünen Drachen, den Sie unbedingt besuchen müssen, wenn Sie Urlaub machen. Im Grünen Drachen wird auch mit Bauern Maggots Gemüse gekocht, dem besten im Auenland. Ihn können Sie bei Bedarf auch besuchen und im Hofladen Gemüse, Marmelade und andere Spezialitäten des Auenland kaufen. Um zu wissen, wie man diese Zutaten verarbeitet, können Sie einen Kochkurs bei Samwise Gamdschie machen. Danach kochen Sie garantiert die leckersten Sachen! Bei einer Führung durch Hobbingen, können Sie einen Spaziergang über den Markt machen oder Sie lassen sich die grünsten Plätze zeigen (davon gibt es im Auenland genug). Sie können sich auch unter einen Baum setzen, Pflaumen essen und nebenbei ein spannendes Buch lesen. Egal wie Sie Ihren Tag verbringen, einen Abend wird es ein großes (kleines) Fest geben, für das extra Gandalf anreisen wird. An diesem Abend werden Sie das beste Feuerwerk zu sehen bekommen, das Sie je gesehen haben.  
  
 **Versicherung:**  
  
Eine Basis-Auslands-Versicherung reicht vollkommen aus. Diese wird bei kleinen Unfällen aufkommen. Sollten Sie aber Ihren Freund Frodo besuchen, der auf dem Weg nach Mordor ist, greift die Versicherung nicht mehr. Hierzu bieten wir eine besondere Versicherung an, die die Kosten einer Sargüberführung übernimmt.  
  
 **Tipps:**  
  
Gehen Sie es mal ruhiger an und fangen Sie einfach mal klein an. Sie könnten auch Merry und Pippin besuchen, wobei wir Sie allerdings bitten, nichts von Bauer Maggot zu stehlen, wie zum Beispiel Pilze. Ach ja, lassen Sie sich nicht benebeln!  
  
Viel Spaß bei Ihrem kleinen (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) Urlaub!  

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ^^. Lasst doch nen Kommentar da


End file.
